deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Deadliest Warrior/Dr. Moreau's Monsters vs. The Gremlins
Dr. Moreau's Monsters: Fierce half-animal, half-beast abberrations who viciously attack any human man in sight! The Gremlins: Evil and devious litttle devils who love to play a good prank... even if it means murder! WHO IS DEADLIEST? Who would win? Dr. Moreau's Monsters The Gremlins MY EDGES: Claws & Teeth vs. Kitchen Knives: '''The Moreau Monsters are downright vicious with their natural weaons, their claws and teeth, but the Gremlins are wicked little devils that turn anything deadly. The knives have a little longer of a reach and can be thrown. ''EDGE: GREMLINS'' '''Sharpened Bamboo Spear vs. Metal Pole: '''The spear can penetrate flesh and kill. The metal pole can brain people and cause blunt trauma. However, the spear can be thrown. This I think will get it more kills. ''EDGE: DR. MOREAU'S MONSTERS'' 'Revolver vs. Pistol: '''I mean, unless you're talking barrel length or what ''kind of pistol or revolver it is, these guns are basically the same. I can give no edge. ''EDGE: EVEN'' '''Whip vs. TNT: '''This is quite an odd weapons matchup. The whip is mostly non-lethal (unless you snare the neck or something), and TNT can blow you to kingdom come. However, the TNT can also kill your own men, and the whip can disarm and keep enemies at a distance. I know the TNT will get more kills, but I have to give the edge to the Whip. ''EDGE: DR. MOREAU'S MONSTERS'' ''OVERALL WINNER: DR. MOREAU'S MONSTERS.'' They have an enormous size advantage over the Gremlins and they are vicious. The Gremlins's joy of battle and evil prankiness might surprise the Moreau Monsters, but I doubt it. Battle Dr. Moreau's Monsters: The Gremlins: Four of Dr. Moreau's devious monsters (The Hyena-Swine, the St. Bernard Dog-Man, the Leopard-Man, and the Sayer of the Law, a gorilla-man) are walking through the streets of Kingston Falls, USA. It's past midnight, and they hear some curious munching noises/ As they walk through the dark alleys to investigate, a pistol shot rings through the night air and the Sayer of the Law falls with a bullet in his chest. Wicked laughter pierces the frosty night air, and the Hyena-Swine viciously pulls out his revolver and fires. A squeal of pain is heard and a body staggers into the light and falls. The attackers are Gremlins, led by the delightfully evil Stripe. Stripe leads his monsters forward, and the St. Bernard Dog-Man cracks his whip wildly in an attempt to keep the green demons back. One Gremlin takes out a kitchen knife and stabs the St. Bernard-Man in th eleg, causing his to drop the whip and fall. As the Gremlin is about to plunge the blade into its victim, the St. Bernard-Man defends himself and brutally kills his attacker with one mighty bite of his jaws. The other Moreau Monsters flee, leaving the Dog-Man on the ground, injured. He viciously snarls as a warning to his attackers to stay back. Another pistol shot rings out and the snarling ceases. The Leopard-Man readies two bamboo spears, and the Hyena-Swine clutches his revolver in his paw. The Hyena-Swine ducks back into a theater nearby as a way of ambush. As the two Gremlins turn the corner, the Leopard-Man throws the two spears, impaling one of the Gremlins and wounding Stripe in the leg. Stripe angrily jumps back and skitters over to a 2-foot metal pole, grabs it, and hits the Leopard-Man over the head. The Leopard-Man falls, and struggles to get up, snarling angrily, but Stripe again hits the man-creature repeatedly until it shows no more signs of life, its head a bloody mess. Stripe gleefully begins to walk down the street when the Hyena-Swine fires its revolver several more times at the Gremlin and ducks back into the theater. Stripe is grazed in the ear and angrily heads inside. The Moreau Monster jumps out and shoots at point-blank range, but the gun is out of ammo. Stripe pulls out a kitchen knife and stabs the Hyena-Swine in the leg. The beast falls, trapped to the floor, and begins to crawl on all furs after the tottering two-foot terror. Stripe gleeefully checks in the back of the theater to find his charge on TNT sitting there. He grabs the detonator, runs outside as far as the charges will let him, and waits for the Hyena-Swine to appear in the doorway. When it does, roaring i anger, Stripe cackles maliciously and pushes down the detonator. The theater erupts into a huge explosion of flames and debris, destroying all inside and near it. The Gremlin drops the charges and runs off in the night, cackling and screaming in hysterics at its victory. ''WINNER: GREMLINS''' Expert's (my) Opinion Wow... I am wrong again. I though size would win it for the Moreau Animals (like the Uruk-Hai did). I tough even though the Gremlins were smarter than the Moreau Animals, the Moreau's monster's brutality would win it over the smarter, better weapon-ized (is that even a word?) opponents (like the Uruk-Hai vs. Ape-Men battle). It seems I was wrong. It was the Gremlins intelligence (and ''not the TNT) that won this match for them. Oh well. Good job, Dr. Moreau's Team, and better luck next time! Category:Blog posts